<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Always. by SoulGlobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745560">Just Always.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe'>SoulGlobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>兩人在池塘中央上的狹小木筏緩慢地隨水面漂動著，就好像全世界只剩下彼此一樣的寧靜。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sinclair Parker/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Always.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那簡直像是完美仿造了兒時回憶的場景一樣，專屬於瑟克爾維爾那夏季的暖陽與過往歲月如出一轍，仍不失微溫又令人放心的氣息，於是丹尼爾便在陽光透過山峰之間灑落到身軀之際，用一副慵懶的姿態放輕鬆起來，他稍微將重心往後傾，唯讓兩手撐著自己，有些安心地眺望著遠處一望無際的平原。那大了他一歲的兄長也是如此，或許這就是根深蒂固於血脈的默契。</p>
<p>　　兩人在池塘中央上的狹小木筏緩慢地隨水面漂動著，就好像全世界只剩下彼此一樣的寧靜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那是距離他們老家頗近的池塘，其實也不過就只是一座說不上大、但也稱不上太小的水池，憶起童年，身為年紀最長的羅伯特總是會牽著丹尼爾的手，並帶著年齡相似的鄰居孩童們一起到池塘附近遊玩。玩著用紙隨便摺出形狀的船、又或者是蒐集起附近的石頭，嘗試打出漂亮的水花，僅僅只是些小遊戲就能給孩子們帶來非常單純的快樂。</p>
<p>　　不過大家最喜歡的果然還是裝作搭船似地在水上優游。</p>
<p>　　羅伯特和其他小孩去森林附近合力搬了好幾棵巨大的木頭，並用麻繩緊緊捆住，在好幾天的努力之下終於形成了一艘木筏。現在想來就只是普通的木筏，但對當時的兒童——甚至是在場的丹尼爾而言，那已經是乘載了眾多樂趣的期盼所在了。</p>
<p>　　接著羅伯特擔當起船長的職位，輪流讓不同人當水手，在池塘上往返於土地之間，直到他們遊玩到夕陽西下的時間為止。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　而他們現在就好像在回味以往那純粹的快樂泉源，哪怕與當時的心境已經完全不相同了——連那艘木筏也是，畢竟羅伯特與丹尼爾都長大成人，顯然木筏用著很艱鉅的力氣在支撐著兩位成人的重量，不過他們似乎都不在意的樣子。</p>
<p>　　丹尼爾雙眼倒映出家鄉美麗無瑕的景色，他想著羅伯特或許也一樣。</p>
<p>　　然後他有些分神地將視線往下看，就這樣注意到羅伯特被水面映照起身姿來。</p>
<p>　　對方看起來跟自己有著相似的懶散，他用手撐住自己的面頰，稍微側頭瞅著遠處的風景，再仔細注意的話，甚至還能看見他的嘴角殘留著些許的笑意，就好像是很滿意眼前美麗的風景一樣。明明是從小看到大的家鄉，丹尼爾忍不住腹誹。</p>
<p>　　他安靜地望著水面那屬於兄長的倒影，在想自己也差不到哪裡去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　看著兄長的同時，丹尼爾轉念又思索起來。時間停在這裡倒也挺好的，他不知道羅伯特是怎麼想的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　於是，時間在他們眼前卸下了一切於世上的意義，就好像濃縮了宇宙萬物的短暫一瞬一樣，將兩人的所有都囊括於此刻——山巒之間的雲層、臨幸於土地的陽光，和那一座池塘。</p>
<p>　　這或許就是永恆吧，丹尼爾閉上雙眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　最後連心跳聲也安靜了下來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yesterday is the anniversary of Dan's death, rest in peace.  2020.8.5</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>